In A Little Chamber
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] A little rendezvous in an indoor pool should not be interrupted. But what is a team captain to know? RayMariah lime


Hey everybody! I'm back from my exams! I hope my results are okay... ;S  
I'm sorry for the long wait. My new school's giving me a lot of homework, and I take a loooong time to complete them. ;(  
Anyway, I've posted the fourth chapter of Intimate Confessions on AFFN, as well as a Teen Titans (Beast Boy/Raven) lemon entitled In the Darkness there as well. The links can be found on my profile, so don't forget to drop by and review them as well! Thanks!  
Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me – I merely write about them to entertain myself and the people who enjoy reading about this pairing. ;)

**In A Little Chamber  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

The chamber was small, circular, with high, orange marbled walls curved around a spring. The spring itself was helmed in by mosaic tiles, and a stone sculpture rested at the side of it, introducing a thin stream into the bluish-green pool. On one side of the room, coloured light streamed from a stained glass window, mingling with the candlelight flickering along the walls. Wide, gentle steps rose from the spring, away from the window, to a small landing before an wooden door.

There were two people in the spring, but for a long time, only the splashing of water could be heard.

She shifted on his lap, watching as ripples widened over the surface of the water. The man stirred in response; she felt his head lift from her shoulder, where he had been lost in slumber. A very interesting slumber, she could tell. He was a hard pressure against her thigh… She shivered. If she straddled him...

His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her yet closer to him. This made her breasts brush against his chest; his sleep-filled eyes shuttered; his gaze fell to her lips. He leaned close to nibble on her earlobe. "You feel nice, Mari."

"So do you." The woman relaxed against him, unable to resist the urge to drag her chest over his. He shivered hard. It drew aroused thrills through her body, this hunger he had for her. Languidly, she wound her arms around his neck when he pulled back. He blinked, gazing into her eyes, waiting for her reaction. She loved this patience he exuded, that barely hid the desire whirling within his deep golden eyes. A shiver crept up her spine.

He drew his palm over her back, causing her to sigh at the pleasure of his touch on her bare skin. The water had allowed his hand to glide, as it was doing now, along her thigh… She shivered again, wondering if she should entice him. He gazed back at her, a little playful grin on his lips. Her heart warmed; she leaned closer to him and nuzzled his ear.

"You know how to pleasure a woman so well, Ray..." she murmured softly, flicking her tongue against the shell of his year. There had been no other woman before her, but she liked to tease him as if there were. He shivered against her, sliding his palm up her abdomen. His goal was so obvious, but there was no reason to stop him, not here, not now…

"And you're a very lovely woman to pleasure, Mari." He trailed his fingertips along the underside of her breast, brushing his thumb across her nipple. The excitement he induced in her made her quiver. A purr fell from her lips. If she weren't careful, she'd be the one painfully aroused instead…

What'd have imagined that the mansion they were invited to stay at had little indoor pools such as this, that gave them chances to be wet and intimate? Of course, Ray had rejoined the Bladebreakers for just this duration, so their training times for the exhibition matches were different… If she remembered right, the man had another training session after this…

A soft nip on her neck brought her back to attention. Refocusing on the face before hers, Mariah grinned sheepishly, parting her lips at the same moment he took her hand by the wrist and lifted it to his mouth.

She blinked. He didn't offer an explanation, but she didn't need him to. Ray brought her fingers to his lips, gently taking her fingers into the warm wetness within. Excitement seeped into her blood, causing her to shiver. But she wanted to tease him…

"Ray, we've been in here for too long." She wriggled her finger against his tongue. He purred in response, releasing her hand when she pulled it away and spread her digits before him. "My fingers are turning wrinkled."

"You want to leave?" He looked longingly at her, face falling. Her heart melted right then; a soft smile spread on her lips.

"We'll just stay out of the water…" She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, finding his hands and linking her fingers with his. The man smiled, following her to his feet. Sheets of water slid off their bodies, leaving her staring at his strong chest. There was a certain feline grace when he rose, that made her breath catch in her throat. Hormones mingled more exquisitely with her blood, sharpening her awareness of him.

Rather than drawing her attention away, she admired him openly, a thrill dancing through her body as he noticed her attention and grinned.

She found herself climbing the wide, gentle steps with him, stopping beside the wooden cabinet on which their clothes were piled. He stood before her, his body forming a solid wall that trapped her in. The marble surface was just inches behind, and the cabinet lay within her reach. It felt nice to be this helpless…

They merely gazed at each other for a matter of seconds, though it seemed far too long for her liking. She could feel the growing want between them, from the warmth racing within her, to the cool trickle of spring water on her skin. Then he smiled, lifting a hand to tip her chin up. "So we're not going anywhere?"

He came closer, lowering his head so that his lips hovered above hers; his warm breath brushed invitingly over hers kin. She shivered. "I hope not."

That came across as a whisper, one that made his eyes darken. Unbidden, a thought entered her mind through the mist of lust. What if she attempted to dress? Given the tension between them, it would serve to tease, rather than dispel the mood… Placing a hand flat against his damp abdomen, she trailed it upwards, smoothing her palm over the droplets of water.

His lips descended upon hers, gentle yet rough, as he licked the seam of her mouth, stepping up the sensual assault when she parted her lips for him. The cold, hard surface of the marbled wall met with her back - he had pressed her to it, deliciously trapping her further. It stole heat from her, driving cold into her flesh. But he was so warm… She snuggled closer to him.

He entered her slowly, stroking the insides of her lips, then ventured further in and withdrew. Her tongue caught his before he fully left her, the mere touch alone sending aroused warmth through her body.

She reached to her side with her other hand and grabbed the slinky underwear that had been casually left on the shelf above. Somehow he knew what she had done, swiftly catching her wrist and pinning it to the wall above her head. This left her chest open to his touch, made her feel so vulnerable…

Almost as if he read her thoughts, the man broke away and cast his gaze downwards. A flicker of appreciation flashed in his eyes, causing her heart to miss a beat. She felt his hand glide up her waist, slowly coasting up to her breast, where his warm palm smoothed against the underside of her breast, then up the side of her flesh to cup it. Shivering at his touch, she arched into his hand, gasping when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. Pleasure shot into her body.

Tingles were still erupting from the stiff pink peaks when she remembered the slip of fabric in her hands. Lifting her free hand to remove it, she slung the undergarment over his head, drawing a sharp breath when he growled and seemed to notice just the slightest bit of its presence. His hand slid to her waist, then cupped her rear and brought her up against his hot, hard length.

She gasped, her arousal spiking. Liquid heat flowed in her blood, making her hunger for him, in her… Mariah squirmed and moaned when the pressure evoked heated want in her body. He groaned as well, unable to prevent himself from thrusting at her. She cried out and gripped his shoulders to prevent her knees from buckling.

All this while, his eyes had been on hers, reading her anticipation and pleasure. Those golden depths possessed a certain knowing look that excited her greatly on a primal level. Without waiting for him to make another move, she curved her fingers behind his neck to bring his lips down to hers, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He tasted warm and masculine; his form pressed her to the wall, holding her to the guarantee that there would be much more passing between them before they left this chamber. An excited quiver ran through her.

The marbled wall had grown warm behind her, yet she barely knew it as he took over the kiss with practised ease, ravaging her mouth and leaving her breathless. She moaned against him. His arousal was still straining between them, rubbing rhythmically against her belly. He didn't just make love to her with his mouth – he did it with his entire body. Sighing, she sunk against him, loving the heated contact between their bodies.

Knocking sounded at the door, not five feet away At first, it seemed to be part of the background noise, before it vanished completely. His lips continued to slide sensually over hers, tasting her… She felt his fingertips ease between her legs from behind, slowly rubbing the wet flesh that was heavy with want. A cry escaped from her lips.

"Ray-" the voice behind the door stopped at this point, yet it effectively halted them in that heartbeat of time.

They broke the kiss unwillingly, bodies still entwined. His face was right next to hers; his heavy breath rushed over her skin. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek. His warm smile made her heart soften further, until she felt her chest tighten with a deep, bone-felt love for him.

"Ray , can I speak to you for a moment?" Kai's voice sounded again. It spoke of more training, which inadvertently meant that they had less time for each other. A surge of discontent swamped her, holding her tongue still as he pulled away from her, heading for the door.

Mariah watched him step closer to the oak panel, then turned back for a towel around his waist. It was only when he reached for the door and opened it that she saw the dark-coloured underwear slung over his head. Her stomach plummeted.

"Ray…" she managed to whisper; her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Yet it would be amusing to see how he would react in this situation. And Kai… The woman would have given a considerable amount to see the expression on his face, except for the fact that she didn't have anything on.

"What is it, Kai?" The raven-haired man stared at his friend and team captain through the gap in the door, uncomfortably aware of the pressure in his groin. Thankfully, the latter hadn't seemed to notice that his towel was tented out at the front, though he _was_ breathing heavily… That kiss had aroused him so much… He'd wanted to kiss Mari, ravish her, have her moan at his every touch… She was just so special to him…

"There's something in your hair." Kai looked pointedly at the top of his head.

"There is?" His voice trailed off in question, before he recalled, with a start, the woman pulling fabric over his head. A blush rose in to his skin as he snatched the incriminating garment off, holding it at his side. There wasn't any chance of Kai not knowing what he'd been busy with in the spring…

With another pointed look, this time at him, Kai continued, "Training starts at the gym in half an hour."

The ruddy tint on his cheeks dissipating, Ray nodded mutedly, pushing the door shut after his team captain had walked away. He turned back to Mariah – and felt the gradually subsiding pressure in his loins spike painfully.

She was gazing at him through her lashes, leaning against the wall, with spread legs supporting her body. What got his attention most was the way she rubbed the undersides of her stiff pink nipples with her fingertips, her lips parted with silent enjoyment.

Lust consumed him, made him unaware of other thoughts as he strode towards her, flinging her underwear back on the cabinet. Blood coursed through his veins; his erection throbbed; all his senses were attuned to her alone, so that even the splash of water was ignored. He saw – and felt – her gaze sweeping down his body, stopping where his swollen flesh strained against the towel. The throbbing increased all the more under her attention. He knew her thoughts centred around his length, around the moment when he could finally be in her… Just thinking about her made him hard.

The man stepped within a foot of her, breathing hard when she stilled and looked back into his eyes, reaching for his towel. But she didn't take it off immediately. Instead, she placed her palm flat against the ridge of his erection, slowly rubbing him. He shivered at the warmth of her hand, at the slight pressure she applied that made him throb harder…

Mariah smiled playfully at him – she was aware of his urgency, he knew. Yet she continued to tease him through the towel, running her fingers up his length, then down… He wanted the smoothness of her hand, the tight wetness of her body… Shivering, he growled and wove his fingers into her hair, jerking her hair back to angle her lips towards his. The woman whimpered and accepted his rough kiss, pressing closer to him as she welcomed his entrance.

Her hands worked at the fluffy white towel – a moment later, it loosened and pooled around his feet with a soft rustle. This only made him feel bare, unrestrained…

She gasped when he thrust his hips at hers, again rubbing his arousal against her belly. Her arms had traversed back to his shoulders, winding themselves around his neck.

She ground back at him.

Taking that as an invitation, he cupped her rear and lifted her up against himself, pausing to let her wrap her legs around him. Her soft breasts seemed to surge forward, molding themselves to his chest. They fit so perfectly – he rubbed her where she ached with his stiff length, causing her to cry out on a shuddering breath.

What better use was there to make of this half hour?

* * *

So... How was it, people? Has the standard dropped? Did you enjoy this drabble as much? Tell me in the reviews! ;)


End file.
